


Snapshot

by wynniethepooh



Category: Glee
Genre: 10 Word Fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynniethepooh/pseuds/wynniethepooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 10 word stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a meme, I think, and I saw it on tumblr, and the idea is to make 10 tics, out of 10 characters or less. So here's what I came up with. In an annoying format to fulfil my OCD :D Enjoy!

The clothes on his bed have no owner now.


	2. And That Was The First Day

'I'm your new roommate.'

'Kurt.'

'Blaine.'


	3. The Little Things

The woes of being a dinosaur, Blaine can't reach Kurt.


	4. Adagio

His muscles ache, but the pose is perfect.


	5. The First Time

It starts painfully slow, and ends much too quickly.


	6. Boy

When the news comes, they don't stop smiling for weeks.


	7. Warnings

'Please tell me that's not another kitten.'


	8. Let Them Fall

He holds both arms out, a damp shoulder no deterrent.


	9. Fingers and Thumbs

A spit slick thumb against his hole. 'Fuck me.'


	10. The Fear Of An Unwelcomed Heart

When he watches, Blaine never looks back.


End file.
